User talk:Eugar
Novelization The Tournament *Prologue A preview of events to come. *Chapter 1 A new alien species comes to Earth with an invitation. *Chapter 2 The Z-Fighters get an opportunity to meet new people. *Chapter 3 The tournament is underway... first round: Saiyan vs Namekian! *Chapter 4 The last person Goku or Vegeta expected to see appears... Alternate Universes *Universe 0: Sleeping Universe This universe has no life in it, making it a perfect place for a battle between realities. *Universe 1: Organizing The Tournament In this universe, the Supreme Kais/Kaioshin took a more active part in defending the universe. *Universe 2: The Melancholic Imagination of Mary Sue In this universe, a girl named Mary Sue discovered that she is not human, but a member of a warrior race called the Saiyans... *Universe 3: Saiyan Rebellion The Saiyans are a warrior race and were destined to be eradicated by Frieza. But what if the Saiyans fought back...? *Universe 4: Zen The insides of Buu can lead to some disasterous places... *Universe 5: XXI We know nothing about this world. *Universe 6: Unbound Bojack, attracted by the intense battle happening on Earth between Son Gohan and Cell, leads his squad towards the planet... *Universe 7: The Last Namek Namek was invaded by Frieza on his search for the Dragon Balls and the Namekians made one final desperate option to preserve themselves: fusing into a single, superior being with enough power to engage Frieza and his forces in a final stand. *Universe 8: I Am The Strongest In The Universe!! The World Trade Organization has prospered and the head family seems to have made amends since Frieza slaughtered the entire population of Namek and merged his forces with his older brother's. *Universe 9: Earth Defense Force Earth is home to a number of strange secrets: scientists obsessed with revenge, demons sealed inside of a magical container, and a set of orbs that when gathered together can grant any wish. *Universe 10: Saiyans & Nameks The Saiyans were never annexed by Frieza's empire and their primitive species dwelled on their original homeworld. Simultaneously, the Nameks avoided a climatic cataclysm of their homeworld via advanced space travel and returned shortly after. *Universe 11: Fate of the Universe In this universe, the relationship between Majin Buu and his master, Babidi, didn't end on such bitter terms. *Universe 12: An enemy turned into an ally! These are the events after Trunks returned to his world and defeated Cell and the Androids. *Universe 13: The Legend of the Super Saiyan The legend is that every 1,000 years a new Super Saiyan is born. *Universe 14: End Future/Future Imperfect In a world that was never rescued by the Saiyan named Trunks, two sinister Androids continue to wreak havoc and destruction on the people of Earth. *Universe 15: I'K'L This universe has a number of unique residents. *Universe 16: Chosen by the Kais This universe has been massively affected by the presence of a single being: a champion chosen by the Kais to defend the universe from any threat. *Universe 17: Perfect Victory/Future Perfect The climatic battle against Cell turns in the Perfect Lifeform's favor, allowing him to begin his malevolent reign as the perfect lifeform. *Universe 18: The Z-Warriors This is the world that is most familiar to us: a Saiyan baby crash-landing on Earth, raised and brought up to become a hero who saved the world many times, and raising his own sons to become powerful and compassionate warriors along with several of their friends. This world has advanced by 10 years since the final battle against Majin Buu and has retained its sense of peace; Goku training Uub and Pan, Gohan continuing his science career, and Vegeta training as well. *Universe 19: The Tuffle-Saiyan War The Tuffles have a much deeper history than Vegeta or King Kai ever gave them credit for. The events that took place during the war between the Tuffles and Saiyans... *Universe 20: Biological Warfare One Saiyan plotted to destroy them all... Non-Canon Alternate Universes *Universe -1: Neko Majin Z This is the universe that the Neko Majin Z characters belong to. *Universe -2: Z-Sword Saiyan In this universe, the Z-Sword was never broken by Son Gohan. *Universe -3: Mercenary Tao and Androids In this reality, the Saiyans and Arcosians never existed. This is primarily a human-based universe. ''Mercenary Tao was hired to murder the Red Ribbon Army's chain of command by Dr. Gero, who later passes away after completing his army of Androids that Tao commandeers in his own bid for world domination. *Universe -4: Episode of Bardock ''This universe changed when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta; Bardock's psychic powers in response to the situation sent his essence back in time to the earliest point of civilization on Planet Plant, the future home of the Tuffles and the Saiyans. Bardock would face Chilled, ancestor of Frieza, as a Super Saiyan. *Universe -5: BiZarro DBZ A role-reversed world. The Saiyans and Tuffles are allies, while Vegeta works together with Frieza and King Cold in the Galatic Peace Organization (GPO). At the same time however, Goku was sent to Earth as an ambassador, but hit his head, turning him into a violent, sadistic monster. *Universe -18: TFS Abridged This is the... unusual universe of Dragonball Z Abridged where all of the characters are still on Namek because time is a lot slower here. *False Super Saiyan Bardock’s pupils disappeared into blank rage/Super Saiyan Bardock during assault on Frieza *Mary Sue turns into an Oozaru-Dragon-Octopus-Platypus against Arale, gets KO’d again anyway *Abo and Cado appear in Universe 3